microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyvern Activity Plan
For the past weeks and perhaps months, Wyvern has not been as active as it should have been.This is mostly due to the holidays and holiday jobs of our citizens, both active and inactive. Because of this inactivity, a lot of development has been halted. There is some good news, however. Midden-Wyvern and Wyvern-Stad, two areas that were previously in a bad state, are being restored to their former glory. Rooms are being painted, the royal bedroom is being cleaned up and a proper green area has been created in Midden-Wyvern. I may be a pessimist, but we are still far away from being a perfect micronation. I will not waste time by trying to become one, but I will stress that we must work hard to become a better and more serious micronation. I will explain some tasks that have to be done to become a proper territorial micronation. 1: Project Fort Wyvern ''' Wyvern-Stad is part of a greater complex called Fort Wyvern. This complex includes Noord-Wyvern, Wyvern-Stad and Midden-Wyvern. It is basically the royal residence and its gardens on both ends of the residence. Midden-Wyvern is protected by a high wooden fence that one cannot easily see through and a garden gate that can be locked. However, this complex does not accurately remind anyone that there is a micronation. Probably, most people just think it is a house. This must change. Therefore, I recommend the following changes: 1) The creation of a physical flag. The materials have been there for months now, but the project hasn’t been finished yet. We do, however, have a proper flagpole which we can tie to the high wooden fence. This would greatly improve our micronation and impress the rebels that have continued their attacks for over two years. 2) The creation of a border sign. There have been a few border signs, but none were good enough. Plans need to be worked out to create a proper border sign saying that this is the Kingdom of Wyvern. The people responsible for this project are King Quentin I, Bradley of Dullahan, Princess H. of Wyvern and Prince A. of Wyvern. '''2: Project Virtual Presence Wyvern has been active on the internet since shortly after it was officially founded on October 29, 2009. Before that, the Kingdom of Snakia and the GSC have been active on the internet. This tradition cannot be broken or ignored. For that reason, I want to decrease the amount of different media that Wyvern uses and intensify the use of the media that remain in use. Therefore, I recommend the following changes: 1) Decrease quantity. I suggest we stop using some media altogether. We might, though, want to start using some other media. This has to be decided in a cabinet meeting and approved by the Senate. 2) Put information together. At the moment, different media offer different information about us. A lot of this information is outdated or not good enough, simply because we do not have the time or do not want to put that much effort into maintaining it. I suggest we put together most of the MicroWiki articles into no more than three articles. 3) Stop using some media. Most of the media we use are outdated and do not offer a lot of information. I suggest we stop using Twitter, Facebook, Webs and Weebly for our micronational matters. This would create a situation where only MicroWiki and our Wix site (which is being built) offer information, but where the information provided is correct. The people responsible for this project are Bradley of Dullahan and King Quentin I. 3: Project Economy For the past few weeks, I have been thinking about creating an economy. This economy would initially be only internal, but we should be willing to cooperate with international organisations if they start to exist. 1) Creation of new bank notes called Kans. I suggest we start with 50 Kans and 100 Kans. These bank notes should be black and white and would preferably show something recognisably Wyvern-like. 2) Cooperation with international organisations should they arise. I believe it is not wise to state anything about this as credible international organisations regarding micronational economies do not yet exist. The person responsible for this project is Ossie of Behemoth. 4: Project End of Alliances The UUS War Attempt is still on my mind. Not knowing if our allies needed help, Bradley and I decided to accept the declaration of war by the UUS and help our allies. This turned out to be a terrible mistake. Our allies left the war before we knew it and we were left the laughing stock of the intermicronational community. The idea to terminate all alliances has been around since then. This paragraph is not a suggestion, it is the wish of the Senate that I, the Foreign Affairs minister, end all alliances. This means: 1) Wyvern will leave the Aegis Alliance as of August 15, 2010. 2) Wyvern will turn all non-Aegis alliances into friendships as of August 15, 2010. If a micronation does not want this to happen, it is free to terminate the friendship by notifying me. 3) Wyvern will not form any new alliances. I am responsible for this plan. King Quentin I QuentinWyvern 14:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Category:Wyvern